pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:JSquish
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Idols Hey! I just made the Wind Dragon God page, and I feel the idols should follow the layout I set up. It's not my ego, I'm just saying this because I saw one idol that had its headlines titled funny. Lemme know, and if you want I can add the other missing pages! -- Valoopy 00:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree about the tasks. I'll make the other idols to that layout, you can pack in the images however you want.. -- Valoopy 00:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Valoopy created the page Laser Shark (God) but I already created the page Laser Shark God so could you please deleate the new one? IPod Fan 00:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you deleate the page called poo? I put it in the catergory pages for deletion. IPod Fan 23:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have an idea that we could create a glitch page, it could have a list of glitches from each game. If you say this is ok the I would like to create it since I came up with the idea. Also if your ok with it what should it be called just glitches or something else, give me another idea if you got one. So can I? Please respond. IPod Fan 17:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me, Gregory Exploit. I found a couple of PG: JTU glitches. I want to post some images I have on my iPod Touch but don't know how. I tried once but it said "no file extentions detected".Gregory Exploit 03:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The Beast of the Abyss Hey Squishy :) I have just been challenged by The Beast of the Abyss, and, instead of having 1000 pygmies to kill in 68 hours, I only had to kill 250(Maybe 350.. I can't remember) in 168 hours... I don't know when the change occured or if it was just my eyes, but I corrected said page on the god. Hi, I'm PoGo Modo, the Pocket God moderator Hi! Great wikia, JSquish! :D Keep it up! ^^ I've added a couple of links to the Frima Studio page. Please rest assured, I do NOT intend on spamming or using this wikia as a cheap way to advertise. My goal is, like on Facebook, to help people find answers as quickly as possible. For now, I've only added links to preexisting text and haven't changed any text. If this is contrary to your guidelines, please feel free to edit these links out. Please just let me know, so I don't add them again. If this isn't contrary to your guidelines, I'd like to keep adding links. Again, I wouldn't change the texts (except for typos maybe), but I'd add links. For example, linking to the help video (on youtube, as it's more accessible that the Facebook versions) could be of use to our readers. Yours PoGo Modo There is this one wiki contributer added odd catergories and this person also erased Ep 4: Shake that App! compleatly so ,can you ban wiki contributers? If so I would suggest banning that person. IPod Fan 12:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) >:( JSquish, It has come to my attention that you/some of the contributors here have uploaded a number of graphics to Wikipedioog that belong to The Pocket God Forums. On your page for Pocket God, someone has uploaded a graphic of various Pocket God Characters running on an island (as seen on the Pocket Blog attached to an article about our anniversary), this was created and belongs to one of our members. It shouldn't be on this website without asking permission first and they haven't provided a link back to the original on the forum. That isn't the only graphic either. There are multiple around Wikipedioog that belong to our members. Basically, the upload-ers of those graphics to your website, have taken them from the Pocket God Forums and its' members. It doesn't matter too much, but a link back too the original would be nice. You also have a number of texture atlases posted around your website. Many of which are exclusives to The Pocket God Forums. We rely on stuff like that to keep content fresh and interesting. Allan gave them to us to host for a reason and to see them being posted on other websites without even asking us, is a bit disrespectful of your contributors. An example of that would be on the Pocket God: Journey To Uranus page which features a texture atlas which was posted on our forum only a week ago. I know at the end of the day, stuff like the texture atlases are ultimately the property of Bolt Creative, but the fact is, they were given to us to post. In an interview that we had with Bolt Creative. Although, if you wish to use stuff like that, why not ask us? We've made it clear that we have nothing against Wikipedioog as we essentially cover two different niches. You are an encyclopedia of Pocket God. We're a forum. It's a big difference. Again, a link back too the original would suffice. The fanart isn't like that though. All of the fanart from the Pocket God Forums on this website, has been taken without permission of the creator. The Pocket God Treadmill GIF, being one of them. Please fix this! I'm not trying to come across as being hostile. As, The Wikipedioog and PGF go back a long way. In fact, we created Wikipedioog back in 2009! Well, a staff member did and we all set up the foundations. But you've done a fantastic job. No, really, you've done a LOT here. Keep up the good work! Much regards, The Pocket God Forums Staff. Pocketcow 22:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) HI, JSquish Are you planning to return to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki? I can't handle much of the vandals anymore, I have school. (reply to my talk page thar) Randomguy3000 Need some Administrating help Could you make Saintsalive and Pocketcow administrators? They're the current head of the official Pocket God Forums and I haven't been on this Wiki since Wikia changed, so I don't know my way around it. Thanks! Skate/Matt Urgent Meeting JSquish, Can you please visit the Pocket God Forums and contact either Saintsalive or I, as we need to have a rather urgent meeting regarding a few things here at Wikipedioog. I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but Shigura/SuperPygmy (The Site Creator and ex-Admin of PGF), has allowed Saintsalive and I to have Administrator duties on Wikipedioog. You've obviously done a lot here, and we would like to offer you a position at the Pocket God Forums. The meeting we would like to have is basically to discuss Wikipedioog and share a few ideas we'd like to possibly implement here. Also, we would like to have you onboard as on a new website we're launching in the not too distant future. It's called The Pocket God Connection and is probably going to be really cool. Thanks, Pocketcow 06:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) A Wiki Contributer created the page Liberty Bell but someone called Totaldrama23 already created The Liberty Bell so can you erase Liberty Bell? IPod Fan 15:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? You should include a rollback button. I have just reverted three cases of vandalism, one on my page (claiming I was gay), One on the original pocket god page (impatient for his/her update), and one for my newest masterpiece, one that took over an hour to complete, titled Cloud (replaced all of that hard work with the title 'balls Thanks Jacob Chang 08:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Am I annoying? Hey JSquish I know I may be annoying because of these messages but can you gimme a list of pages that is not created? It seems that all pages are created. I just wanna help Jacob Chang 09:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hey JSquish, I'm glad you like the front page, I have already mixed around the colours with Gregs help, and he liked the light blue the best. But I still might look for a better one. As for the mushroom I agree with you, and will change it as soon as I can. Here are my plans so far: -Pocket God Idol Templete (The ones introduce in ep 39) - I have added them to a few pages, but not all of them -Battle of the Wiki I have barely started this, but I may as well tell you. Basically me and you choose two characters/gods and the members vote for the best one. I found this on Donkey Kong Wiki, check it out! Keep on editing, Natiscool 23:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Venus Flytrap Mistake JSquish! While callenging the Venus Queen, I dropped a pygmy to the Venus Flytrap and what it did is it bit it and threw the pygmy towards the water! I couldn't save the pygmy but it drowned, and I only get 1 xp, but I SWEAR that REALLY HAPPENED! Jacob Chang 07:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism... Yet Again... Next IP to be blocked: 68.50.12.220 Inserting word b*t*h to page Volcano God. Gregory Exploit 17:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) PCow Admin Status I'm really sorry about this... I'll admit it was a pretty selfish choice to make, considering I'm not the only user on here. I'm trying to sort this out with PocketCow at the moment, and I can revoke the status if needed. Again, sorry. I will not make such a big decision without a conclusion from the community first. [[User:Shigura| Shigura Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 23:32, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Status JSquish, You may not be happy that Saintsalive and I were made admins here, but you need to realize a few things. Yes, we may not be making many edits but that's because that wasn't what we planning on doing. Wikipedioog was created by the Pocket God Forums by Shigura and Superskateman, we want to have a more active role here and contribute to the community a bit more. Shouldn't you be happy that we're willing to help? We have a lot of ideas for things we could implement here but you haven't been exactly cooperative about it. I don't know what you hope to achieve, but when you say there are people here who have made more edits than us and deserve to be admins, then why don't you do it? We're not hindering anything. We simply want to do a few things here that will be beneficial to the whole Pocket God Community. Editing and contributing to the pages here isn't the only task of an administrator. Furthermore, can you just give us a chance? Instead of jumping to conclusions, trying to get us demoted and revoking my beurocrate priveleges (Yes. I noticed.), can you just let us do a couple of things to prove that we are a valuable asset? Pocketcow 00:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Easter Eggs? Hey JSquish! May I create a page called "Easter Eggs" on the Wiki? I think there are enough easter eggs for the page. Here are those that I can find: Pocket God: Dodo carrying Pygmy, Sand Island Statue, Zombie Dance/Thriller, Ice Geyser, Bad Boss AI, Anchor Skewer. Pocket God: Journey to Uranus: 400 Points in Hover Jump, extra lives (Hover Jump). Pocket God Facebook: Tar-Covered Pygmy, Giant Tar-Covered Pygmy, Secret torch "deleted scene". Gregory Exploit 00:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism IP had some "fun", changing Trivia of Ep. 40: Battle of the Gods to "noobs dont know this". Gregory Exploit 22:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) IP 96.54.6.225 added a swear word to page Fire God. Gregory Exploit 22:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) How can you edit the templates on pages? I mean the content. DC123456789 22:14, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, JSquish I just relized after looking at the home page that the poll for which island/area is your favorite is missing the island of misfit crossovers. Just thought you might want to know. IPod Fan 22:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) IP 92.254.117.21 vandalized a blog post and a page, adding language to both. Gregory Exploit 20:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) IP 67.184.124.199. Bad word/Language. Gregory Exploit 07:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Another vandal. 99.34.189.8. Harassment. Gregory Exploit 05:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay... But JSquish, I don't really like the background, maybe you should MAKE one that fits and doesnt clash. Natiscool 09:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I can't edit the front page anymore, oh and why did you get rid of the battle of the wiki? It was bringing in a crowd? Natiscool 09:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You have banned me from editing. I can no longer edit the wiki now, as apparantly all of the pages have been 'protected'. Natiscool 09:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalis... this is getting silly now The past few cases of vandalism (except Chinkahungleo... brr) were all from IPs. But a new user has made unacceptable vandalism: AdenRawrs. First, he made a useless page, "how to fly in pocket god" that contains nothing but the starter editing template and random gibberish. Secondly, he vandalized a template. I reverted both cases, but AdenRawrs must be blocked. Gregory Exploit 07:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Technically, this is not vandalism, but IP 71.185.154.28 has created a semi-useless page called "Developer cheats". I'm not sure, but should that page be deleted? It is your judgement. Gregory Exploit 07:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) JSquish, I think that we should protect all of the pages so that only users can edit. I have fixed the video on the home page, but sadly there is nothing I can do about the colour (yet). I am going to start working on a better background. Natiscool 10:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Hows my admin status going? :P This is getting silly now. IP 97.118.43.230 vandalized with immature text. In other words, just vandalism; you can't press him with other charges. Gregory Exploit 05:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) In total, there are three IP vandals that have not been blocked and are likely to vandalize again. IP 67.184.124.199, IP 99.34.189.8, and IP 97.118.43.230. This may seem like a lot of vandals, but now ep. 40 is released, I expect very few/no vandals in the coming weeks. I hope that might be nice for the Wiki. :) Gregory Exploit 02:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) 151.205.187.165 Vandal He vandalled the Torch (Facebook Version) Page. By just putting in silly words. JSquish, I would advise you add another admin or protect all of the pages so that only users can edit, to combat this problem. Natiscool 22:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother... Hi! I'm Rose, nice to meet you :) Um, I had a question about the game.... (and I'm totally sorry if I'm doing this in the wrong spot...) about the episodes, do they come with the game as a whole? Because, today I got the game, and it started out on Ep 35, but I don't know if I can, or how to change episodes. Again, sorry if I'm bothering ^^; Rose Talk 00:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) FAIL -My bad -.- - Natiscool 05:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) More Vandalism Oops, I guess I can help out a little with the vandal business. Here are the links to the vandals: http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.184.124.199 (Harassment, vandalism) http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/99.34.189.8 (Inserting nonsense/gibberish, harassment) http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.118.43.230 (Inserting nonsense/gibberish) Gregory Exploit 21:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) May I ask why there are two files called "poop" and "lolollol"? Gregory Exploit 19:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Could you look into the three pages "Category:Charlie's Dances", "Charlie Dance", and "Aliens"? Also, http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.3.8.222 Not a vandal, but this person seems confused. Thanks. Gregory Exploit 05:22, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ill do IT!!!!! :D We should make an admin page Natiscool 05:33, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Heh, sorry about that- Just too lazy to type actual names. Bryan Huang From now on, revert to the Wiki Problems page Natiscool 05:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Ban This may seem strange, but... can you permanently ban an IP? But before I say anymore, here's another IP that vandalized: 173.76.106.162. Vandalism, Inserting Nonsense/Gibberish. But back to what I was saying about permanently banning an IP. This IP has been a past vandal, and he is already under a ban. But what he has done in the meantime is deservant of a permanent block. IP address 69.125.220.117, alias Johnny4444/Superjohnny, has been banned from two sites, is attacking from his own, and is relatively close to being blocked by a third site. Please read these: http://johnny4444.webs.com/ http://serebiiforums.com/showthread.php?p=13253672 http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/site/ Please explore the third site. There are genuine troll/vandal posts there. Johnny has been permanently IP banned from the Forums; this cannot be revoked. Johnny has been a terrible menace, and he needs to be permanently blocked from the Wiki before he can stir up mischief. Gregory Exploit 19:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Extra page for members? Before I sign in, the number of pages is stated at 465 pages. However, after I sign in, it becomes 466. just out of curiousity, why is that? Thanks, DC123456789 01:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permanent Ban I do not know how to make a permanent ban, but Natiscool has banned him for 10 years. You can ask him for how to make a permanent ban. Anyways, Johnny won't cause anymore trouble. Gregory Exploit 02:43, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Changing year bans You can change the year bans by typing in the custom ban length textbox. Natiscool 08:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey JSquish, I haven't seen ya here for a while. I was just wondering, are you done with pocket god wiki or are you just taking a break? Hope you come back though. IPod Fan 20:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Jsquish, Is it possible to talk in private? I would like to discuss something with you that is a bit important and you ought to know about. Perhaps I should email you? Thanks, Pocketcow 18:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC). Please. Please can you contact me at thepocketgodforums @gmail.com? I need to speak with you. Thanks. BanTheCow 08:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Why do you want to delete White Fishmas? Ldogec 04:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Ldogec I made it first though. Ldogec 22:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Ldogec But the name fit the subject. Ldogec 10:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ldogec Thanks for putting my text in White Fishmas. Ldogec 23:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ldogec Um, I have made a blog on my page to comemorate and thank most of the editors of this Wiki. Warm regards Ldogec 11:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ldogec